


For The Love of Paws

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dogs, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Reincarnation, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol gets reincarnated as a golden retriever.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Carol nosed her way through the bedroom making the door hang open. She found the human body of her young female partner napping on her side of their bed with her feet and legs curled up. 

_Now’s not the time to sleep, Angel! Hey! Wake up!_ Carol’s own voice could be heard deep in mind, but as she tried getting the words to come out of her, she heard these loud, horrendous barks, instead.

“Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Therese stirred in her slumber as Carol stood below the bed frame on four golden paws. Panting low with a pink tongue sticking out, she watched Therese rise up, staring back at her, confused.

“What the fuck? Where did you come from?” 

_Darling! It’s me! I followed you all the way back home from the cemetery!_ Carol let out a breathless whimper as she sat on her haunches and held up her right paw. 

“Shh. Quiet. How did you even get in here?” Therese climbed out of bed with Carol standing back on all fours, tail slowly wagging to a stop. 

_You left the back door unlocked! How reckless! And I still know my home address! Can’t you see who I am? It’s me!_ Carol snapped the air in frustration. Therese nervously stepped backwards in a pair of Marvel ankle socks.

“Are you lost? What’s your name?” 

_Carol. It’s Carol. We’ve been through this once before!_

Therese walked towards the longhaired golden retriever and held a fist out for the dog to sniff. Out of canine habit, Carol bopped her cold wet nose from underneath her lover’s wrist and decided that she missed her body. She missed having her hands and legs. She missed hearing the sound of her own voice. As a dog, nobody could understand a word she was saying. Therese had not yet recognized her. Life as a pooch would become a challenge. One that Carol was not prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

Therese felt the heaviness of the golden’s head pressing into her palm while her fingers were scratching the back of one floppy ear. Carol let out a whiny, gruntle sound. Her tail wagged slowly between her hind legs with her eyes slanting shut. Therese decided it was strange behavior for a dog she just met. In a way, it seemed like the animal already knew who she was.

“I can’t keep you here, Girl.”

_I’m staying, darling. This is my home._

Carol abruptly jerked away from Therese making way towards the nightstand where she had jumped up and laid her forearms on the table knocking over a picture frame of her human self embracing Therese in front of a giant waterfall. The photo was taken at Costa Rica. A moment of them frozen in time. 

“Off!” Therese commanded, snapping her fingers.

The retriever flexed her shoulders when she scrambled back down. Something gold and metal had fallen to the floor where she snatched it up with her teeth.

It was Carol’s bracelet.

“No—let go!” Therese moved quickly, panic rising the back of her throat. “Drop it! Bad Dog!”

_Oh, I’m the Bad One? You haven’t seen me yet!_

Carol drew back with the metal chain dangling between her muzzle. She was growling. With her new four legged body she was quick with agility and speed and could easily dart past Therese’s failed attempts of grabbing the golden charm bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> The weird idea of Carol being a dog and Therese trying to make their lives normal as possible, was in my head off & on. Not sure if I like this enough for more chapters, but I just wanted to see how a small portion of it would go online.


End file.
